Playing House
by C.Lmichel
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends from before they could remember. One night changes that forever. Follow the journey of two teens as they learn the meaning of love and how the once trivial game of playing house becomes their reality. AH/AU Delena, Klijah, Steroline, hints of Beremy. I do not own any characters they belong to the CW and Julie Plec.
1. Chapter 1

I have had a thing for best friend lover fics for awhile. Haven't made an AH fic before so bare with me. Read and Review. CLM18

Chapter 1

The patio door swung closed as the two teens ran in laughing at the top of their lungs.

"You did not tell Rebecca Michaelson to fuck off." Damon laughed lightly punching Elena in the shoulder.

"I totally did, she was being a bitch. I can't believe she said those things about Care." Elena defended.

"Yeah they were definitely out of order. Blondie is the nicest ditz I know." Damon said with a smirk as he went in the fridge and got a pop.

Even though they were at Elena's house Damon practically lived there. Since they could remember Damon and Elena had been friends, best friends. Just like any best friend relationship they shared everything, drinks, food, secrets, they even shared a bed most of the time.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You've got to stop calling Care that she hates it." She smiled as she got a bowl of chips and plunked down on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what's the scoop for tonight, big party at the Lockwood's." Damon said opening his pop can, the click of the can and fizz of the bubbles rang through the air. He sat beside Elena on the couch taking her legs and placing them over his lap.

"Yeah sure, did you get Klaus to pull?" Elena said stealing the can of pop from Damon's hands.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that. And yeah I got vodka and orange." He said grabbing at the can, Elena lifted her hand higher laughing.

"Ah, ah, not till I get a sip, ew take your buddies first." Elena said pointing to the bit of pop on the rim of the can.

Damon rolled his eyes as he sipped them off and handed the can to her.

"What would you do if I didn't love you." he chuckled, love it was such a subjective word, it could mean so many things. In this case Damon loved Elena as if she was the other half of himself, the sister he never had, the ying to his yang. They were too young to really understand the significance of love.

Elena smiled, "Well if I didn't love you what would you do haha." She laughed as she grabbed the remote for the TV.

"What are we watching captain." Damon joked leaning back into the couch.

"Hmm, I dunno, what about Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" Elena said browsing the movie channel.

"Sounds good, how long is it?" he said stealing a chip.

"Two hours, but Kat and Jeremy shouldn't be home till like 8. Kat has cheer and Jer is with Vicki." Elena said making a puke face.

Kathrine was Elena's twin sister, unlike Elena Kathrine was the girl all the bad guys want. Even though they are identical Kat and Elena were complete opposites. Where Kathrine's hair was curly and full, Elena's was flat and thin. Kathrine dressed seductively, and Elena was a tom boy through and through. Elena liked to watch the football games from the sideline while Kat cheered the boys on in many ways.

Jeremy, Elena and Kats younger brother was 14 a year younger than them and just started getting interested in girls. Elena couldn't see what he saw in Vikki his "girlfriend", but she would never tell him that. Unlike her siblings Elena never dated or slept around. The closest thing she had to a boyfriend was Damon and that was saying something since they were just friends.

"Well the party is at 10 so will that give you enough time to get ready? I mean I know how long girls take to get all pretty?" Damon laughed making a silly face at her.

Elena just shook her head, "You know I don't take long to get ready, I am like ready right now." Elena chuckled motioning to her skinny jeans and baggy sweater.

"Fuck El, how do you think you will ever get a boyfriend like that." Damon snickered, he knew that this topic pissed Elena off.

"Salvatore don't start with me, you know I don't date. Its not my thing." Elena said turning the TV volume up.

"Yeah, yeah golden girl Elena and her prestigious reputation." Damon joked, he loved riling her up.

"You're one to talk Eternal Stud, I haven't seen you with any love interests." She smirked making kissy faces at him.

"Shut up, Gilbert." Damon laughed as he set the bowl of chips on the ground and pinned Elena to the couch.

"Damon!" Elena squealed, as he started tickling her ribs. "Damon, stop! Your going to make me pee my pant's" Elena said as she struggled to breathe.

"Okay, okay." He said as they sat back down on the couch and continued the movie.

Half way through the movie the scenes got very sexual in nature, Elena and Damon got a little uncomfortable, they had watched movies like this before but they hadn't been this physically close.

Being only 16 Damon couldn't exactly control certain urges and before he knew it he was faced with quite a predicament.

'fuck, I really hope Elena does not notice my raging hard on right now.' He thought to himself his cheeks becoming pink with embarrassment.

Elena was facing her own personal demons as she felt a familiar bubbling in her stomach and a tingling down her legs. She felt something else on her leg that was a new sensation. The leg that was resting on Damon's lap felt like it was getting poked by an extremely hard object. Elena's eyes went wide realizing what that object was.

'oh god, oh god. He is turned on by this movie, oh my god.' She thought to herself trying not to let him know she knew.

They sat there in silence the rest of the movie. Its not as if they didn't know about sex, everyone talked about it. Elena didn't really know what happened, but she had a general idea, she figured Damon probably knew more about it than she did he always had girls ogling him at parties. Little did she know was that he had just as little of experience in that department as she did. Both of them were virgins. However, they had stolen each others first kiss. When they were kids they always played house…

Flashback….

"'Lena will be the Mom, I'll be the dad and Stefan, Jeremy and Kat will be the babies." A 7 year old Damon said with a lisp as his one front tooth was missing.

"Why does 'Lena get to be the Mom?" Kat whined.

"Kitty Kat, you can't be the mom because I don't like you." Damon smirked, Kathrine always got under Damon's skin like a bad itch you couldn't scratch.

"Damon! That's not nice to say to my sister." Elena defended.

"Okay, okay, but El is the Mom this time, you can be the Mom next time." Damon said.

"How come we always get to be the babies!" Stefan whined.

"Well Jeremy can't be the dad cause that's gross, the only girls are his sisters! But okay when Kats the Mom you can be the Dad okay?" Damon said rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"Fine now that, that is settled let's play house." Elena sighed as they played pretend.

"Okay everyone to bed now." Damon said in his silly Dad voice.

"Awe!" the kids whined.

When they were all tucked in their pretend beds, Damon smiled at Elena. "Okay I saw my Daddy doing this to my Mommy, that's what they do." He said as he leaned over Elena. Elena's eyes went wide, "Damey what are you doing!" she squealed.

"Shhh, don't scream, I don't want anyone to see. Stefan thinks girls have cooties." Damon said leaning into Elena more, his hot breath tickling her nose. Elena's heart was pounding in her chest, as Damon leaned his head down and took her mouth in his. Elena was confused but just let it happen. As soon as it happened it was over as he quickly pulled back as the other kids got board of the game.

They never spoke of the kiss again.

End of Flashback…

Kat and Jeremy banged through the door. Elena and Damon shot up from the couch.

"Holy shit! Guys don't just come in like that." Elena said her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Sorry El! But Jeremy is pissing me off! Mom and Dad put me in charge this weekend while they are in Florida and Jeremy was over at Viki Donavan's house smoking pot!" Kathrine said grabbing her brother by the shirt and dragging him in the house.

"Fuck off Kat, its not like you haven't done it, or worse." Jeremy snickered.

Damon just rolled his eyes, it was the same every time the Gilberts went away. Jeremy would rebel and get into trouble and Kat would be there breathing down his neck.

"Kit Kat its not that big of a deal, we all have smoked a joint." Damon said, Elena nodded.

"Yeah well, well I am in charge and I say no!" Kathrine demanded.

"Kat come on live a little." Elena mumbled. "Your supposed to be the life of the party."

"Yeah but, but Mom and Dad never give me responsibility! I don't want them to get mad at me!" Kathrine whined as Jeremy ran up the stairs.

"They won't get mad we won't tell." Elena said zipping her lips, elbowing Damon to do the same.

"Yeah, we won't tell Kat, were going to the Lock woods tonight anyway so if we rat you out you can rat us out." Damon said.

"Okay, but then I'd have to rat myself out cause I'm going too, all the cheerleaders are going." Kathrine smiled.

"Ooh and all the jocks will be there too…. Like Elijah?" Elena cooed, she loved annoying her sister.

"Elena! I told you not to tell anyone about him!" Kathrine said grabbing a throw pillow and aiming it at her sister.

"What about Elijah? Like Klaus's bro?" Damon said his eyes wide.

Kathrine's face went beat red.

"oooo" Damon and Elena both said. "Kitty's got a boyfriend, Kitty's got a boyfriend." The taunted the elder twin.

"Shut up!" Kathrine said as she stomped off to get ready for the party.

Elena and Damon both laughed. "Damn, she's mad at me, I better go say sorry and get ready for the party. Meet you there?" Elena said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah for sure kitten." Damon smiled placing an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"Love Yah Damey." Elena purred jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, 'Len. Love Yah too." He smirked as he went home to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my new story, I will be working on my others very soon, I write when the inspiration comes to me, I had a dream about "Playing house" so I have to write it or I will loose my ideas! I have great things planned for both The Vow and Path to 1864, and I haven't forgotten about Please don't leave me, but its on the back burner because I have so many ideas with the other three! Please Read and Review! I love hearing your ideas and comments. CLM18**

Chapter 2

At the Lockwood party….

The Lockwood family, one of the richest founding families of the town of Mystic Falls, every year had a beginning of the year party. They also had a spring break party and hell the Lockwood's just loved to party.

Unlike her original plan of going all plain jane, Elena was dressed much to her dismay in an outfit of Kathrine's creation. After she went and apologized for being a bitch Kathrine tricked her into letting her dress her up.

Elena's usual tomboy clothes had been swapped out for a dark blue tank that fit snug to her body with a black pencil skirt that stuck to her like glue. Her everyday vans were replaced with mat black flats and she was wearing jewelry. "God Kat are you sure I have to wear this?" she whined as her sister fussed with her hair.

"Elena do you want boys to notice you?" Kat said as she got out of the car.

"No, maybe…" Elena rolled her eyes, going to the party tonight both her and Kat finally looked like twins. It would be hard for someone to distinguish them tonight, that bothered Elena.

"Hey Kat, try and not get in trouble tonight." Elena said biting her tongue.

"Elena when do I ever get in trouble," her sister laughed.

"Ugh." Elena said as she dragged her self out of the car. She noticed right away that Damon's baby blue Camaro was already there, and Klaus's Ruby Red Firebird.

"Nice! My boys are already here." She grinned as she went off to find them. She found them by the fountain, both with cigarettes in hand.

"Kitty what yeah want? Where's Elena?" Damon asked taking a drag of the smoke, he was already half cut.

"You seriously couldn't wait for me?" Elena groaned.

"Elena?!" Damon nearly choked, "That's you, holy fuck?"

Damon's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, he couldn't believe the sight before him. Sure, he had seen Elena in dressier clothes before, and he had saw her in a bathing suit countless times, not to mention in her bra and undies when they went skinny dipping at the falls. But this, this was something else. The way the clothes fit her curves, 'wait when did 'Lena get curves?' Damon thought to himself. Her hair wasn't tied up like it always was, instead there were waves to it and it was done in a sexy way. She had makeup on which she never bothered with.

"Yeah, don't ask. Kat made me." She whined grabbing the bottle of booze and taking a swig.

"Yeah that's Lens." Klaus laughed.

Damon still just sat there perplexed by her appearance. The way her lips tugged on the tip of the bottle and her tongue flicked the alcohol off the edge. He was hypnotized.

"Damon? Are you okay?" she asked noticing his dazed appearance.

"Yeah, fuck. I am just going to slow down. Don't want to be drunk before they start the drinking games." He said clearing his throat and putting out his smoke.

The party ragged on, everyone was wearing glow sticks and the disco balls were flashing when they got inside the Lock wood manor.

"Hell, Tyler and Mason went all out this year, they got a DJ." Klaus pointed to a makeshift stage. Dance music was blaring through the hall and the walls felt like they were alive.

"Man lets dance," Klaus said, noticing Caroline sitting alone. "I am going to go and see if Care bear wants to dance." He winked at Elena.

"He realizes that Caroline is with Stefan, right?" Elena said to Damon.

"Nik don't care. He is obsessed with Barbie." Damon shrugged. "Wanna dance?" Damon asked her.

"Sure, its always been our thing, dancing." Elena laughed, no matter where they went Damon and Elena always danced together, be it Miss Mystic pageants or just parties, but something about tonight felt different.

The music changed from a ragging hip hop song to Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Really? It never fails we always get some sappy love song."

"Come on this song is good." Elena said pulling him to the dance floor.

It felt as if the world around them disappeared as they danced together, each fluid motion perfectly in time, like they had done it a million time. Sparks were flying between them, a feeling of desire that neither of them could understand. As the song neared its ended Damon spun Elena one more time this time when he brought her in their noses touched. She could feel his breath on her mouth, she could smell the ashy smell of his cigarette mixed with the burning of the vodka. She could smell his cologne, the one she bought him for his birthday, because she knew he loved anything with a playboy bunny. For the first time she saw him, not just as Damon her best friend, Damon her brother from another mother, but as the sexy, hot guy he was. His blue eyes burned into her soul emanating a hot passion and desire. The same feeling, she had felt during the movie earlier crept up on her.

"Elena! Damon!" Caroline squealed running up to her friends, both Damon and Elena were snapped back into reality.

"Hey Care!" Elena said running towards her friend and pulling her into a hug. "Where's Stef?"

"Oh, he's around he went and met up with Matt and Jeremy over at the beer pong. I was waiting for you and Bonnie." Caroline said bouncing up and down, her baby blues shining with excitement, one thing Caroline Forbes wasn't was boring.

"Calm down now Blondie, you don't want to fall down." Damon said holding his brother's girlfriend up as she stumbled.

"How much have you had to drink Care?" Elena questioned.

"Only a little…" she said pinching her fingers together. "Okay, maybe a lot only because I really suck at flip cup." She groaned.

"Come on let's go find the rest of the gang and get these games on the road." Elena sighed as she saw Bonnie, the mocha girl came rushing towards them.

"Okay what did I miss, sorry I am late. Grams wouldn't go to sleep." Bonnie cringed. "I am not sure she even is asleep now, but she didn't say anything as I snuck out so…"

"Well you didn't miss much." Elena said.

"Oh my god Elena?" Bonnie was taken back by Elena's outfit.

"I know, I know. One word. Kathrine." Elena sighed.

"It looks really good on you 'Lena, I knew it was you right away though, because Damon would never dance with Kat." Caroline laughed. Damon nodded.

Tyler Lockwood got up to the mike, "Okay bitches…. Lets get this party started, were gonna have a good old fashion game of never have I ever! Grab your booze guys."

Damon nodded to me as he handed me a little water bottle with our homemade coolers.

"Never have I ever made out." Most people drank, Damon did and Elena didn't.

"Never have I ever liked a song by Justin Bieber," Everyone drank.

"Never have I ever did it with my hand." Lots of people drank, Damon and Elena both blushed as they took a swig of their drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex." Some people drank, Elena watched Damon intently she thought for sure he would drink, she knew that he had hooked up with girls at parties before, but the fact that he didn't take a swig of his drink made her wonder.

The game went on for a while longer and soon everyone was nearly drunk. The group of closest friends gathered in a circle to play truth or dare.

Stefan was first up, "Damon truth or Dare."

"Dare of course." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Stefan said.

"Lame…" he moaned as he pulled his t-shirt off. Elena gulped as she saw his chizled abs, how his pants sat snuggly on his hips, how pronounced his hip bones were, and the little treasure trail that started at his belly button and went… Elena's face burned.

"Okay, Donavan, truth or dare." Damon said at Matt.

"Dare." Matt said being brave.

"Donavan, Donavan, how many times have I warned you about Dare. Okay make out with Tyler." Damon laughed, Matts eyes went wide, Tyler spit out his drink. Everyone else laughed.

"What!" Tyler and Matt said.

"Come on guys it's a dare you have to." Kat stated.

"Ugh, Ew okay." Both boys whimpered as they went over to each other and began to kiss.

"EWWW, okay, okay stop." Everyone agreed.

"Okay Elena, Truth or Dare." Matt said as he took a long drink of his beer.

"Dare." Elena said fearlessly.

"Go into the closet and have 7 minutes in heaven with Damon." Matt said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! HEAVY LEMON! this is the most detailed sex scene I have ever written... *bites nails* Please read and Review! CLM18**

Chapter 3

The room grew silent. Everyone eyes were going crazy, "'Lena?" Caroline whispered.

"Well, shit it's a dare can't back out right Dame?" Elena said to Damon as she got off the floor.

Damon gulped, "Yeah…" he said as he rose from his spot in the circle and headed towards the hallway closet with Elena.

Kathrine followed, "Okay I am going to start the timer as soon as you close the door."

The both nodded, as they opened the closet and went in.

It was dark, and musty.

"Lena, we don't have to do this." Damon said, "We can pretend."

"No, it's a dare when do you back down on a dare D?" Elena whispered.

"Okay," he gulped as he felt his heart beat go wild. Seeing Elena in that outfit tonight, dancing with her and almost kissing had been too much, and now… Now he didn't know if he could control himself.

They felt around the dark of the room, finally finding each other. It felt like electric currents when their hands touched.

"Oh hey." Elena giggled. Suddenly she was being sucked in, Damon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel the heat from his exposed skin.

"Elena," he moaned, "I am going to kiss you now okay?"

"Yeah," she said as he caught her mouth with his. As soon as his lips met hers it was like fireworks on the fourth of July. He deepened the kiss and nudged her mouth open with his tongue. Elena moaned into his mouth.

He felt as if the light from a thousand suns was burning him, he was on fire. He had kissed other girls before, fooled around a bit, but this, this was something indescribable. He could feel the girl under him melting. They broke apart to breathe.

"Oh my god," Elena sighed.

"Yeah, uh." Damon couldn't think. He just grabbed her again and pinned her to the wall behind them.

"Damon," Elena groaned.

"God, Elena, I don't know why I feel like this." He moaned as he caught her lips again, grinding his lower body against hers. She gasped feeling his arousal pushing against her core.

"Ah, Damon, god. I don't know why I feel like this either." She muttered as they pulled apart again. This time it was her that pulled him back. He pulled back, bringing his mouth to her neck sucking and nipping it.

"Oh. My. God." Elena stammered as his hand began to reach under her skirt hovering over the lace of her soaked underwear. Damon's eyes went wide, 'she wants me…'

Just then the ringing of a timer went off.

"Saved by the bell." Elena groaned, re adjusting herself.

"Yeah," he sighed, "time to face the music."

When Kathrine opened the closet door to let them out, both friends were red in the face, a slick sheen of sweat on both their faces, Elena was sporting a very noticeable hickey. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I didn't think they would actually do it." Bonnie whispered to Caroline.

"Okay, well let's get back to the game shall we." Elena said clearing her throat. "I do believe its my turn? Okay Nik, truth or dare?" she said taking a chug of her drink.

"Truth." Klaus answered, he was nervous for a dare.

"Are you a virgin?" Elena asked.

"I… Yes." Klaus muttered.

Everyone had their mouths open shocked.

After many more truths and dares the night was ending.

"Let's go home," Elena motioned to Kat.

"Lena you go home, I am going to Eli's." Kathrine said linking her arm with Elijah's.

"Kat! You have the car!" Elena bellowed.

"I'll drive you home 'Lena." Damon said lighting up a smoke.

"Are you even sober enough for that?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah I haven't drank since before the Truth and Dare game." He answered pulling his shirt back on.

"Okay, well do you want to stay tonight, Kat is gone with Elijah and Jer looks like he's crashing here with Tyler." Elena asked.

"And you are afraid of being alone, yes I'll stay you don't have to ask." Damon said as they got to the Camaro.

"Thanks Dame, it means a lot to me." Elena smiled.

"Anything for you my lady." Damon joked as he opened her door.

"Oh, my what service Master Salvatore." Elena bowed.

"You are so crazy, you know, that right?" Damon laughed.

They talked and sang on the way back to the Gilbert house, completely avoiding the topic of their time in the closet.

They laughed the entire way into the house and all the way up the stairs into Elena's room.

"Did you see Matts face when I dare him to make out with Tyler, shit that was hilarious." Damon was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes, as he stripped down to his boxers, going over to one of Elena's drawers and pulling out a pair of shorts he had left there.

"Yeah well I did not think that Klaus was a virgin." Elena sighed, as she stripped out of her skirt and grabbed a pair of Pj shorts, slipping them on and pulling the top over her head. They had no problem changing in front of each other they had been doing it for years.

"You'd be surprised who is still a virgin," Damon mumbled, quickly putting his hand over his mouth realizing his mistake.

"What was that?" Elena said lifting her eye brows.

"I was surprised he was still a virgin…" Damon tried to fix his mistake.

"No, no that's not what you said, you said I would be surprised who is still a virgin. What is that supposed to mean?" Elena questioned.

"Just… that you should believe everything you here…" he bit his lip.

"So you mean all those girls that everyone says you've slept with?" Elena's eyes were wide.

"I never slept with them, I kissed them yeah, maybe fooled around a bit, got to like 2nd base but… I…." Damon felt really embarrassed at this point.

"Hey, its nothing to be embarrassed about, until tonight I hadn't made out with anyone before…" Elena said diverting her eyes from him.

"What?" Damon was shocked, "Seriously, you've never made out before… before tonight?"

"No, why?" Elena questioned.

All the blood flow was heading south, Damon could feel it, he wouldn't be able to hide it. Just talking about the time in the closet was getting him hard.

"Its just, that you were a really good kisser…" Damon stammered.

"Oh…" Elena felt the heat and desire burning again, she shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"Elena, I don't know why I feel like this… I don't know what it means, your my best friend, but for some reason I can't get you out of my head. Its like you're a drug or something, I just…" he could barely keep it together.

"You just what?" Elena asked, as she gasped to catch her breath.

"I just want to throw you in your bed and rip your clothes off and kiss every square inch of your body while the neighbors listen and wish they were us." He could hardly believe those words came out of his mouth.

"You…" Elena couldn't breathe, the way he was looking at her was intoxicating.

Then he lunged at her and she knew it was all over, the simple carefree friendship they had, it was over, whatever this was, it was new. Exciting.

"Damon," she moaned as he kissed her mouth hard, biting softly on her lower lip.

He swiped his hands up and down her body, exploring every nook and cranny that was Elena Gilbert.

"I really hope you don't like this bra?" he growled, she shook her head. "Good." He said as he ripped it in half.

She gasped and his forwardness. He moaned as he took in the sight before him.

"Mmm, 'Lena, fuck, you are so beautiful." He said tipping his head towards her chest, peppering open mouthed kisses along her collarbones and down to her perfect breasts.

"Ah, oh, my god. Damon." She moaned, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and played with the other in between his fingers.

She reached between them and began to stroke his crotch with her hand, shocked to find an already extremely hard bulge. She had a brother, she knew what a boy looked like naked, but this was different.

Damon's eyes rolled back in his head at her touch. "Oh, my god Elena." He groaned as he grinded into her hand.

"We, we should really stop.." he moaned.

"Why?" Elena asked seriously.

"Because, because… we don't know what we are doing…" he moaned as she continued to rub him.

"So, we will have to find out one day," she said looking deeply into his eyes, they weren't their usual light blue, instead they were dark, like a storm.

He became overcome with desire, pinning her to the bed again, kissing her hard. He ripped her shorts and panties off in one swift move. She lay before him, with not a stitch of clothes on, he had never seen something so amazing before, never touched anything so soft. He had imagined her naked before, but nothing compared to this. He felt himself get even harder, he wasn't even sure how that was possible.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked nervously.

"I want my first time to be with you Damon, you gave me my first kiss, my first hickey, I want this to be you." he moaned deeply at her words.

"Your killing me El," he said as he stood up and pulled his shorts and boxers off.

She gasped at the sight, he was huge, 'how is that supposed to fit in…'

"I don't even really know how to do this Elena, I mean I have watched, you know… before but I mean." He said flustered.

"Shh its okay just take your time, I don't know either, just go with it." She reassured.

He got back on the bed and gently pushed her legs open.

"Can, can I taste you?" he asked, Elena's eyes went wide, but she nervously nodded.

As he put his mouth on her Elena felt as if she was flying. 'She tastes like strawberries, oh my god.' He thought to himself.

When he was convinced that it would be wet enough, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Elena?" he asked his face full of confusion and worry. She just nodded.

As he pushed in it was like nothing he had felt before in his life, all he felt was warmth and tightness like he was getting the life sucked from him. "Oh, my god." He managed to stutter.

He remembered that the first time for girls is painful, he looked to Elena's face for pain, all he saw was happiness.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You can keep going in Damon," she assured him, she felt pressure but no pain yet, she knew he wasn't even half the way in. He gulped as he forcefully pushed all the way in. Elena screamed.

"Fuck did I hurt you?" he said trying to pull out, she clasped her legs around him.

"Do not move!" she commanded.

"Okay," he said, the feeling of her walls tighten around him was driving him crazy.

"Please move now." She said as she felt accustomed to his size. He nodded as he began to move with in her. The feeling was indescribable, he had never felt so amazing in his life.

"Faster," she groaned, feeling as if there was something inside her being wound up. He began to move faster, he could feel sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He felt her hands grasping his back and her nails biting into his skin, but he didn't care.

"Elena, I.. I am going to come." He groaned, that is all it took to send her completely over the edge. She screamed his name as he pushed deep within her and released. She watched his face as he came it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, his eyes rolling back, his mouth open in the shape of an o. He slumped over to the side so not to crush her. When she turned to talk to him he was already snoring.

She knew that tomorrow their friendship would be completely different.

"I love you Damon." She whispered into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will be working on the Path to 1864 and the Vow for the rest of the week so please bare with me :) CLM18 Read and Review!**

Chapter 4

Elena groaned as the sun bit through the darkness of her room. She had a splitting headache, probably had something to do with the alcohol the night before. Not to mention her legs, thighs and pretty much everything south of the equator hurt. Slightly disoriented she was at first confused why she was naked then she remembered, the events of the night before came rushing back. She looked over at the boy laying beside her, so many mornings she had woken up to this boy, but never like this. Today he wasn't a boy anymore, but a man. She sighed as she watched his chest move up and down. She rubbed her face, trying to push back the tears that she knew would fall.

He must have sensed her waking up, because his breathing began to become erratic and she could see his eyes fluttering.

"Elena?" he grumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Mhmm." She replied.

"I don't regret it." He said as he opened his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't regret having sex." He repeated.

"Oh, um. I don't regret it either." She replied.

"Good, because, I think I want to do it again." He said seriously.

Elena gulped, "Damon, we… we can't. I mean I want to, but its…"

"I know, I know. We are best friends, but Elena, I think I am falling in love with you." he said looking deep in her eyes.

She was shocked, 'Damon Salvatore is in love with me?'

"I get it you, you don't have to feel the same way." He groaned as he sat up and went to get off the bed, she grabbed his hand.

"Please, I… I think I have be in love with you since we were kids… but…" she stammered, he turned to her with lust in his eyes.

'Oh shit…' she thought to herself as he pinned her to the bed again, and that's how they spent the rest of the morning, finding out every little piece of each other.

Later….

"Damon, we need to shower and get dressed, Kat is going to be home soon." Elena sighed.

"I know, I know, but I don't, I don't want to, your addicting Elena." He groaned pulling her lips to his again.

"Damon, we need to stop, please, we need to eat some time today." Elena laughed as her stomach growled.

"Damn human needs," he groaned. "Okay let's go and shower then." He said as they stumbled into the bathroom.

They agreed sharing a shower would be a bad idea, so Elena went first while Damon brushed his teeth. Then they switched off. Elena went to her bedroom and picked up the remnants of her bra from the night before and just rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe the sexual tension that became built up between them.

When he got back to the bedroom Elena was dressed, back to her usual attire, yet for some reason it didn't stop the desire he had burning with in him.

"Damon, we need to talk about this…" Elena said.

"I know." He replied as he got dressed.

"Like what is this?" she groaned.

"I…" he didn't want to be rejected, "It can be whatever you want it to be Elena. If you want to go back to just being best friends, I am cool with that. Or if you want more, if you want to be my girlfriend…" he could feel his heart pounding.

"You, you would want me to be your girlfriend?" she gasped.

"Elena, your parents and my dad have joked for years that we should just get married, of course I want you to be my girlfriend." Damon laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay." She replied.

"Okay?" Damon was confused.

"Okay I'll be your girlfriend." She smiled, his eyes went wide and then he moved quickly across the room and pinned her the wall kissing her hard.

Just then Kathrine walked in. "Oh My God!" she squealed as she saw her sister and friend making out.

"Kat! Knock!" Elena said throwing a pair of socks at her sister.

"Elena! No one cares! So, when did this happen?" Kat twirled her finger in the air in a circle around the two of them, Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Can't you keep your paws out of things that aren't yours Kitty?" he grumbled.

"No need to get all defensive Big D." Kathrine smirked. "I bet that's what Elena was moaning all night, oh yeah Damon… ugh..." Kathrine teased.

"GET OUT KAT!" Elena screamed pushing her sister out of the room.

"Hey, calm down kitten." Damon said as he hugged her.

"She has to ruin everything, all the time." Elena said crying in anger.

"Shh, babe its okay." He said kissing her forehead.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Elena… I am sorry." Kathrine said softly.

"Elena, I am going to go home okay. Dad is going to be pissed if I don't come home some time today, why you don't talk to Kat. I love you." he said taking her lips to his.

"Mmm I love you too, okay I'll talk to Kat, will you text me later?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, beautiful, you want to do something tonight? Like a movie?" he smiled.

"Yeah sounds cool," she grinned.

When Damon left Elena went to Kathrine's room.

"Hey, Kat, can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah sure. Look about earlier I am sorry.." Kathrine said sincerely.

"Its okay, I forgive you." Elena smiled at her twin.

"So you have to dish, tell me everything." Kathrine purred.

"You can't tell anyone, I mean no one!" Elena hissed.

"I promise, twins honor," Kathrine crossed her heart.

"Okay, Damon and I are dating." Elena smiled, she was not going to tell Kat they slept together.

"What!?" Kathrine squealed. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kathrine's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, like boyfriend and girlfriend." Elena grinned.

"Holy, wow, was it because of what happened in the closet? Like you guys what did you do in there?" Kathrine asked intrigued.

"He said we could just pretend, but I told him I wasn't backing out of the dare. So, he kissed me, then well he pinned me to the wall and started to hump me." Elena said desire bubbling up inside her again.

"Oh my god, no way." Kathrine said putting her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah and then when we got back home we made out again, like all night." Elena lied, it had been much more than making out.

"OH MY GOD!" Kathrine nearly screamed.

Elena blushed, "I don't know how it happened Kat, it just… well he told me he is in love with me."

"Well I can't believe it took this long!" Kathrine laughed.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"You have been attached at the hip for the past 11 years Elena. Ever since Stefan and Damon came to town, you have been Damon's sidekick. He would never let me play the mom when we played house, whenever you got hurt he would kiss your owies, when Kol cornered you in the bathroom last year it was Damon that beat the shit out of him. I have seen how he looks at you for years, I can't believe you never saw it." Kathrine said stunned. "and I know you love him too, when his mom died of cancer it was you that helped him, when his uncle Zach committed suicide you were there to pick up the pieces, when he failed grade 10 last year it was you that convinced him it would be okay because that meant you could graduate together. Don't you see how perfect you both are for each other! Its so damn cute!" she squealed.

"Okay, okay I get it, but enough talking about Damon. How was Eli's?" Elena smirked.

"Eli…" Kathrine's eyes darted over the room, Elena could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kat?" Elena asked her sister concerned.

"You, you can't tell mom and dad." Kathrine mumbled.

"I promise I wont tell mom and dad anything." Elena crossed her heart.

"I… never mind, its nothing. How about we go have a girl's day." Kathrine quickly changed the subject. Elena was going to protest but something in her sisters eyes made her stop, whatever it was that Kat was hiding

Kathrine and Elena spent the day together doing sisterly things, they painted each others' nails, talked about the hot celebrities, and made supper together.

"Thanks for the awesome day El, I really needed this" Kathrine said smiling at her sister.

"Your welcome sis, Kat, are you okay?" Elena questioned the sad look on Kathrine's face.

"I am great El, don't worry about me, we have to get you ready Damon will be here any minute and you are not going out on your first date looking like that." Kathrine motioned to all of her.

"Kat you just motioned to all of me…" Elena sighed.

"Well all of you needs work, come on let's go and get you ready." Kathrine grinned.

Two hours later, 5 outfit changes, a ton of hairspray, and a pound of makeup later, Elena emerged from her bedroom looking like a new woman.

"Damn El, you look hot." Kathrine said smacking her sister's ass playfully.

"Kat!" Elena squealed. Just then the door bell rang. 'Weird' Elena thought, if it was Damon he never took the front door or knocked.

She was shocked when she opened it, Damon was standing there in a black button-down shirt, dark wash jeans, his wild hair was some what tamed and he was holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"Wow, I was not expecting this." She laughed.

Damon gulped, "Well I wasn't expecting this either." He said as he motioned to her whole body.

"What is with you and Kat motioning to all of me today, Jeez." She snorted.

"All of you is beautiful Elena." He said trying to control his urges.

Elena smiled, "Well all of you is very handsome." She replied. "Come in for five minutes while I put these flowers in a vase, then we will head out."

"Whatever you say Captain, your wish is my command." Damon joked, Elena just rolled her eyes.

Once she was back they headed out the door to Damon's car, "So Master Salvatore, where are we going this evening?" Elena giggled.

"Well I thought we could stop at the Grill for supper then go out for a movie then finish the night off skinny dipping in the falls?" Damon smirked.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful "first" date." Elena smile, the date he described was something they had done before, many times, but this time was different. This time they were not just friends anymore this time it meant so much more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review! CLM 18**

Chapter 5

It had been nearly five months since Damon and Elena began dating. Everything was perfect.

"Hey babe, how is your morning going?" Damon said giving Elena a quick kiss as he met her in the hallway of school.

"Good, I have Tanner next though." Elena said sticking her tongue out.

"Ugh that sucks I had him first class. Hey, are we still on for dinner tonight?" he asked as he played with a piece of Elena's hair.

"Yeah of course, Mom just doesn't want me out to late tonight, so we will have to be back before ten." Elena said as she opened her locker.

"That's fine, what about this weekend, Dad is going to Richmond, did you want to sleep over?" he asked leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay, but I can't on Friday I have a dress fitting on Saturday for Miss Mystic, don't forget you have your tux fitting next week." Elena said pulling out her binders.

"Yeah I remember, you are still wearing blue right?" he smiled.

"Yes, I am still wearing blue." Elena laughed, she knew that Damon loved her in anything blue.

"Good because blue is your color." He said in his best Caroline voice.

Just as he said that Caroline and Bonnie came around the corner.

"Oh it looks like I am going to get kicked out of the way," Damon said as he nodded in their direction.

Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Elena!" both the girls cheered.

"Well that's my cue babe, the three musketeers have some catching up to do. Love you see you at lunch." Damon said giving her a deep kiss, that made her knees weak.

"AWE!" both Caroline and Bonnie squealed.

Damon just smirked as he walked away to get to his calculus class.

"So, you have to tell us everything? How has it been?" Caroline begged for information, they had only officially told anyone about them the month before.

"Caroline, let Elena have some privacy." Bonnie said sternly.

"Sorry, its just so cute, best friends turned lovers." Caroline beamed.

"Care!" Elena blushed.

"Well come on, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, dot dot dot SEX." Caroline said bluntly.

"CARE!" Elena and Bonnie nearly screamed.

"What!?" Caroline laughed.

"I don't want to discuss my sex life or not sex life with you! What would you say if I asked you what you and Stefan do?" Elena said raising her eyebrows.

"Touché, okay, I get it. But you would tell us if you slept with him, right?" Caroline pried.

"Yes, Care I would…" Elena answered quickly, she was not getting into this conversation again.

All week Caroline had been grilling her for information about her and Damon's relationship, and all week Stefan had been grilling Damon. They both agreed that it would all blow over in a few weeks, but for now they were the talk of the town.

Elena sighed, suddenly Kathrine was running to her.

"El, come with me." She said grabbing her hand and pulling her with her, leaving Caroline and Bonnie confused.

"Okay, what the hell Kat!" Elena said as they reached an empty, secluded bathroom.

"Tell me you have tampons with you!" Kathrine whined.

"Oh my god Kat! I thought someone died all you need is a tampon!" Elena said relieved.

"Sorry but its an emergency! I mean I just forgot to pack any." Kathrine whispered.

"Okay well just give me a minute." Elena said as she reached in her bag into a secret pouch.

"That's weird…" Elena said aloud. The pouch where she kept her tampons was full, the last time she remembered filling it was almost 4 months ago.

"What's weird?" Kat asked as she took the plastic wrapped device quickly from her sister and went to the bathroom stall.

"Well I usually have to fill this thing like every month, and I just realized I haven't filled it in like four months." Elena said confused.

"What!" Kathrine yelled from the stall.

"My little pack for tampons, I just realized I haven't had my period in a few months Kat." Elena said nervously.

Kathrine gasped from behind the door. Opening it and grabbing Elena pulling her in the tiny stall.

"What the fuck Kat!" Elena protested.

"You need to tell me the truth El! Right now! Have you and Damon had sex?" Kathrine gritted her teeth together.

"Yes, okay we have." Elena said, her blood was running cold, why was Kat so upset.

"Oh my god Elena! Did you use protection!" Kathrine was terrified.

"What?" Elena was confused, to tell the truth, both Elena and Damon didn't know the first thing when it came to safe sex, or much of sex at all, they had just been experimenting.

"Elena! A condom, the pill, please tell me you didn't just blindly fuck him!" Kathrine was pissed.

"Kat…. I didn't know." Elena felt tears billowing in her eyes.

"Oh El." Kathrine said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"What, what does this mean Kat?" Elena whimpered.

"This means that we are taking off the rest of the day and going to the clinic." Kathrine said pulling her twin along.

"The clinic? No why?" Elena said.

"Because Elena! Your pregnant!" Kathrine seethed.

Pregnant? Baby? Elena felt tears falling down her face, she was only 15 turning 16!

"No, no I can't be pregnant." She denied.

"Yes, you can Elena, lift your shirt." Kathrine directed.

Elena gulped, she had noticed that she was gaining some weight, she had just thought that was because she was growing and hadn't been eating very healthy.

She lifted her baggy shirt as Kathrine asked. Kathrine gasped.

"Oh my god Elena! This is serious, look you have a baby bump, this isn't just a little problem, god it might be too late to deal with!" Kathrine paced the room.

"Deal with?" Elena gasped. "What do you mean deal with?"

"You're not going to keep it are you?" Kathrine was shocked.

"Of course, I would keep it Kathrine! Its not just my baby its Damon's too. If I was pregnant, which I am not!" Elena said defensively.

"Elena…" Kathrine said sadly.

"Now I have to go I am late for class!" Elena said pushing her sister out of the way.

"Elena! You need to get this checked out! Its serious!" Kathrine yelled as Elena ran out of the bathroom.

Kathrine felt terror for her sister, for just months before she was in the same position… Kathrine had tears in her eyes thinking about it.

Flashback…

"Eli what are we going to do?" Kathrine cried as she looked down at the stick in her had, the pink lines burning into her eyes.

"We will deal with it, I will tell my mom, and we will deal with it." Elijah paced the room.

One-week later Kathrine sat in the planned parenthood clinic alone recovering from an abortion.

End of Flashback…

Since then her and Elijah had broken up, she never told anyone about the baby or why her and Elijah broke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Please Read and Review! CLM18**

Chapter 6

Elena ran to her locker, she knew she would get in trouble for missing Tanner's class, but she just didn't care. She checked her wallet, 100 dollars in cash.

'Okay I am just going to go to the pharmacy and get a test, when it says I am not pregnant, I will just buy some condoms and go on a diet.' She tried to rationalize. She grabbed her keys for the SUV her and Kathrine shared and left the school.

She drove around town for along time. Finally, she went to the supermarket since her aunt Jenna's best friend Meredith worked at the local pharmacy and she did not want anyone finding out.

After she bought the test she went to the bathroom of the store, reading the directions on the package and peed on the little stick, set it on the back of the toilet and set a timer on her phone for 2 minutes.

She sat on the public toilet staring at the white walls, fear deep within her bones. She felt like she was a hollow shell, never in her life had she been so scared. She nearly jumped when the timer on her phone beeped.

Her hand shook as she reached for the test. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the screen, a deep pink plus sign stared back at her. Elena felt sick, she automatically threw up. 'How could we have been so careless.' She cried. She put the lid back on the test and slipped it in her bag, she would tell Damon right away.

She looked at her phone it was after 2:30, three missed texts, Damon, Caroline, Kathrine.

Text Damon: Hey babe where are you?

Caroline: Elena Gilbert where did you go, Tanner is pissed.

Kat: Elena please answer me, where did you go?

Elena gulped as she pulled up in front of the school just as the last bell of the day rang. The sky had turned dark and it had begun to thunder, rain came pouring from the sky.

Kathrine ran to the car, "Elena! Where the hell did you go?"

"Kat can you drive Jeremy home alone, I need to talk to Damon." Elena said as she put the car in park and walked over to Damon's Camaro and got in the passenger side.

"Babe? Where were you? you missed lunch and bio, it was a good class to all about procreation." Damon smirked. Elena went green.

"Elena? Hunnie what's wrong?" Damon put his hand over hers. Elena could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Elena, what's wrong, kitten please tell me. Is it the thunder storm? I know you hate them." Damon said, his face thick with worry.

"I'm late…" Elena cried.

"Well I mean you missed the whole class so that's not late, that would be absent." Damon laughed.

"No, not the class… I'm late for my time of the month. Many months actually." Elena stared out the front of the car, beads of water pooling down the windshield.

"Oh… OH!" Damon's eyes went wide.

"I went to the store, to buy this…" Elena said as she pulled out the test, handing it over to him.

He took the small plastic stick from Elena's shaking hands, his own hands erratically moving.

He stared at the plus sign, he knew from enough movies that a plus meant pregnant. How could he have been so careless, he and Klaus had talked about it last week and he had bought condoms, he thought maybe that Elena was on the pill, but it was never a conversation they had.

"Damon please say something," Elena begged.

"I… We need to tell my Dad, and your parents." Damon said seriously. All the blood in his body had ran cold. 'Dad is going to kill me. Grayson and Miranda are going to hate me. Oh. My. God.' He thought to himself, his world was crashing in on him.

"I know… I know." Elena said pushing her hands over her face.

"Its going to be okay, I won't leave you I promise you, no matter what you choose." He said lovingly.

"Can you take me to the clinic, I think we need to find out, what the options are." Elena said swallowing thickly.

"Yeah, of course, we will go right way." Damon said putting the car in reverse.

The drive to the local Planned parenthood clinic was quiet, both teens were caught up in their own thoughts.

When the got to the reception, Elena filled out the paper work and they both waited to be called. Twenty silent minutes later they were called back.

"Elena Gilbert?" a nurse came to get her.

Elena got up to go, Damon followed behind. "Um sir?" the nurse started.

"He can come." Elena nodded.

In the office…

The nurse gave Elena a gown and told her to change into it and wait for the doctor. Elena changed and sat on exam table. Damon sat in the chair across from her, his pale skin looked even paler in the lights of the office, and he looked deep in thought. He jumped when the door opened.

"Good afternoon Miss Gilbert, my name is Dr. Parker, it has come to my attention you took a home pregnancy test and it was positive?" the young woman doctor asked as she sat down.

Elena nodded.

"Okay well there's no need for us to test, those tests are really accurate, but just lay down on the table here and we will do an exam, would you like your boyfriend to leave?" the doctor asked kindly.

"No, he can stay." Elena said looking nervously at Damon. Damon nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Okay Elena the first thing I am going to do is just press lightly on your tummy okay?" the doctor said, as she began to lightly palpitate Elena's stomach.

"Elena, when was your last period." The doctor asked concerned.

"About five months ago." Elena said tears coming to her eyes.

"Why didn't you come sooner dear?" the doctor said softly.

"Sometimes I don't get a period, I just didn't think it was anything to be worried about." Elena sniffled.

"Okay, well you were sexually active five months ago?" Dr. Parker asked her, Damon's heart was beating so loud he was sure that both of them could hear it.

Elena nodded.

"Okay, I am going to do internal exam now and then we will go down the hall and do the scan okay?" Dr. Parker said as she lifted Elena's gown and prepared her for the internal exam.

Damon looked away as the doctor violated his girlfriend, this whole scenario was unreal, he felt as if he was going to puke.

Elena turned her head away from him too, she felt embarrassed having the doctor's hands checking her most intimate areas.

"Okay, everything feels normal there," the doctor said as she took off her gloves and instructed Elena to change back into her clothes and follow her down the hall.

When she was dressed, her and Damon followed Dr. Parker down the hall.

"Okay Elena, you lay back and we will do the scan, this is going to feel a bit cold." Dr. Parker said as she placed the blue gel on Elena's rounded stomach.

She felt numb as the doctor placed the ultrasound machine on her stomach, the images that projected on the screen were surreal. Elena gasped as she heard the fast pace beat of a heart.

"Okay, if you look here that is your baby, what I suspected is right, you are about 20 weeks," Dr. Parker said, Elena and Damon were in awe looking at the screen, it wasn't a little blob like Elena had originally thought, but a fully formed baby. The little baby was kicking and sucking its thumb.

"Elena, I am sorry if you came here today to get a termination, I can't legally preform one, the law states that after 20 weeks you need a parent's signature." Dr. Parker said weakly. Damon froze, how could they be parents at only 16, he felt his world imploding.

"I… I don't want to kill my baby," Elena said tears coming to her eyes. Damon grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Would you like a copy of the ultrasound?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Please, it will be easier to explain to our parents." Elena sniffled.

"Of course, would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Dr. Parker smiled.

Elena looked to Damon, he weakly nodded.

"Please." Elena sighed.

"Okay, well let's see, come on little one open your legs for your mommy and daddy." The doctor chuckled. "There we go, okay… ummhmmm, looks like your having a son."

A son, Damon's heart skipped a beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING, Mild talk of child abuse. Please Read and Review! CLM18**

Chapter 7

The ride home was quiet neither teen talked, both were trapped in their own thoughts. It was past 7 when they finally pulled up in Elena's drive way. The clouds had cleared, and the rain had stopped, leaving the ground around them cold and wet.

"Elena." Damon finally broke the silence. Elena jumped at his voice as it sliced through the air.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Its going to be okay." He assured her as he looked deep into her chocolate eyes, and just like that the dam broke. Elena broke down sobs wracking her body. Damon could feel his own tears falling. For what seemed like an eternity the two sat in the car sobbing.

"How… how are we going to tell our parents." Elena said between tears.

"I… I don't know." Damon stammered out, emotionally he was wrecked.

Grayson Gilbert stood in the window of his home watching the car in the drive way.

"Miranda? They have been in the car for a long time," he said to his wife.

"You should go and check on them dear." Miranda said as she dried the dinner dishes.

Neither Damon or Elena heard the front door open or see Grayson head to the car. He tapped on the window.

Elena jumped, rolling her window down.

"Dad?" she choked out.

"Oh Elena what in heavens is wrong?" Grayson said looking between Damon and Elena both teens faces red with tears.

"Daddy!" Elena cried as she got out of the car.

Damon bit his lip, he knew he couldn't leave his girlfriend to do this alone, it wasn't right, so he got out of the car too. The sound of the car door closing echoed in the darkness.

"Elena what is wrong!" Grayson demanded.

"Mr. Gilbert can we please go inside." Damon asked quietly regaining his composure.

"Damon you never call me that what is going on?" Grayson asked nervously as they walked into the house. Grayson didn't understand what was going on with his daughter and the boy he had considered a son. Damon always called him Daddy Gilbert, it was never Mr. Gilbert. Whatever was going on was serious.

Both teens nervously entered the house, Damon felt as it was as if he had been kicked in the chest, he suddenly couldn't breathe. His heart beat erratically as if it was trying to escape his body.

"Damon!" Elena gasped as he fell to his knees.

"I.. I can't breathe." He gasped.

"Damon, son you have to calm down your having a panic attack, Miranda please get me a paper bag." Grayson said instantly going into doctor mode.

Miranda got him a paper bag from the kitchen and Grayson instructed Damon to take deep breath's. Once he was calm they all sat in the living room.

"Okay what the hell is going on! I come outside and find both of you crying your heads off in the car, then Damon has a panic attack, Elena please tell me what this is about!" Grayson said firmly.

Elena shivered, she had never seen her dad so upset, and things were about to get even more ugly. Damon sat frozen. Elena went into her backpack and pulled out the ultrasound picture, crumpling it slightly in her hands.

"Daddy…" she whimpered as she handed him the piece of paper.

On the stairs Kathrine stood hidden watching the scene unfold, her suspicions from the morning were coming true. She cried for her sister.

"Elena…" Grayson whispered as he took the photo, sadness was pooling in his stomach. He looked at the ultrasound photo, taking careful time to inspect the weeks and the size of the child. Bile was pushing up his throat.

Miranda gasped as she stood behind her husband looking at the photo. Damon felt extremely out of place and stared across the room so not to draw attention to himself.

"Oh Elena," Miranda finally said rushing to her daughter and pulling in a hug. Elena broke down again in her mother's arms.

Grayson nodded his head in disbelief. For once being a new father, he knew the fear that Damon must be feeling and by the look of the poor boy there was nothing that Grayson could say that Damon wasn't already feeling.

"Elena, you need to tell us everything, you both do." Grayson said motioning to both of them.

"Sir, I am sorry. I have disrespected your trust." Damon said looking towards the ground. Tears were threatening to fall from his bloodshot eyes.

"Damon it takes two to tango boy. I don't solely blame you for this. When did you start sleeping together, by sleeping I mean having sex." Grayson asked seriously.

Elena couldn't speak her mouth couldn't make words. Damon could see her struggling.

"The night of Tyler Lockwood's back to school party." Damon said avoiding Grayson's gaze.

"That was five months ago, and neither of you used protection?" Grayson said as calmly as he could.

"No sir, it, we didn't know what we were doing." Damon admitted.

"Your father has never spoken to you about sex?" Grayson asked softly.

"No sir, my father is too concerned with work to talk to us, he assumed that the school would instruct us of things, I um… I didn't know about protection till last week, when we were talking about things in health class." Damon said embarrassed.

"I see…" Grayson said, inspecting the photo in his hands again.

"Well, it is obvious that your actions have led to serious consequences, and by the looks of things, we can't simply deal with this with a magic pill or anything. So, it looks like all the years you two played house, your going to have to do if for real." Grayson said his tone flat.

"Daddy…" Elena whispered.

"Baby girl, I am sorry that we never talked to you about things, it is not solely your fault. Your mother and I haven't been here as much as we should, with all the conferences I go on, I am sorry Elena, and I am sorry to you too Damon. You both depended on us to be parents and we didn't even notice that for five months you were pregnant." Grayson sighed.

"Gray, we will have to call Pepe over. This is serious he needs to know." Miranda said pulling away from Elena.

Damon went pale, "Please, please don't tell my Dad."

"Damon, we need to tell your father, he has a right to know." Miranda said in a soothing voice.

"No, please he will get so mad, he hasn't been right since Zach's suicide, he drinks too much," Damon begged.

"Son, what has he been doing to you?" Grayson was concerned, the fear that Damon was sending off was toxic.

"Please, just please let me tell him, when I know he isn't drunk." Damon mumbled.

"Damon, has Giuseppe been beating you?" Grayson asked firmly, every day in the ER he dealt with cases like this.

"No, no he just yells sometimes, and…" Damon bit his lip, he didn't want Elena to know.

Flashback…

2 months ago

"DAMON! Where the fuck are you!" Giuseppe yelled, his words slurring.

"I am right here Dad, what do you need?" Damon asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Get me another drink you piece of shit." His father said gruffly.

"Father do you not think you have had enough." Damon said eyeing the empty bottle of bourbon.

"How dare you talk back to me, you ungrateful swine. I knew that you should have been aborted, you are useless." Giuseppe said pounding his fist into the side of Damon's face, cutting Damon's cheek with the sharp edge of his ring.

Damon took a step back, stunned. He was shocked when he took his fingers and felt blood soaking them

"Daddy?" he whimpered, fear penetrating his eyes.

"Damon? Oh god, son I am sorry, I didn't mean that." His father said coming back to reality, and seeing his sons face heavily bleeding.

Damon just ran, he ran to Elena's.

When he got there, she was shocked to see his face.

"Damon? Babe what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I, I fell out of the tree, cut my face on a branch." Damon lied.

"Well what were you doing climbing a tree?" Elena laughed, "You sure are a klutz."

End of Flashback…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 will have heavy themes that may offend people as it is going to be focused heavy on child abuse. Please Read and Review. CLM18

Chapter 8

Miranda set the phone down and walked over to Damon.

"Gray…" Miranda said looking at her husband as she pulled the young boy into her arms, Damon's tough face broke as tears began to rush to the surface.

"Damon, son you need to tell us the truth, has Giuseppe been hurting you and Stefan?" Grayson asked again his blue eyes burning deep into Damon's.

"Not Stef, he loves Stefan. He doesn't love me, why doesn't he love me?" Damon shook his head and whimpered pulling out of Miranda's arms.

Elena sat shocked, this entire time they had been dating, and before that 'Giuseppe had been beating him' she thought confused. She got up and walked over to her boyfriend and best friend, hugging him tightly. Both teens knees buckling as they fell to the ground still holding each other.

Miranda and Grayson sighed sadly as they went to the kitchen.

"Gray, what are we going to do? We need to tell the police about Giuseppe." Miranda whispered to her husband.

"There is nothing that can be done Miranda, we have no proof other than Damon's word, he can stay here until we have talked to Giuseppe." Grayson said his blue eyes filled with anguish.

"What about the baby Gray? This is all unexpected, they are only kids." Miranda said sadly.

"There is nothing that can be done Miranda, from that ultrasound photo she is already to far along." Grayson said pulling two wine glasses from the cupboard and pouring himself and his wife a glass. "We just have to support them, you know as well as I do that Elena will not give that baby up, and you of all people should understand that." Grayson said taking the glass of wine to his lips.

"Gray…" Miranda's eyes were misting.

"You know that one day we need to tell the girls the truth." Grayson said putting his wine down.

"Elena has too much on her plate right now, it wouldn't be fair to her, to either of them to tell them that they are adopted right now Grayson. You and I both know that, and when they find out that John is their father, what then? Huh? Your brother never wanted them, how do we explain that?" Miranda said in a hushed tone.

Grayson nodded, just like Elena, her birthmother had become pregnant at 15. John, Grayson's brother the father. Grayson being much older and Miranda having fertility issues volunteered to take the girls as soon as they were born. However, neither Kathrine nor Elena knew the truth, and up until this week Grayson had wanted to keep it that way. But now, having Elena be in the same situation as John was sixteen years prior, Grayson wondered if maybe she would benefit from knowing the truth, to show her that there are options for her baby.

In the living room…

Damon and Elena sat on the floor still holding each other, neither saying anything, both paralyzed in fear, sadness, comforted only by the touch of the other.

Kathrine peered from the stairwell, it broke her heart seeing her sister and the boy she had known like a brother be so crushed. She swallowed hard, realizing that just months before this could have been her fate. Relief flashed over her reminding herself that she had done the right thing, even though the pit in her stomach made her feel otherwise. Kathrine turned and walked back to her room.

"Elena," Grayson said coming back into the living room.

"Yes, Daddy?" Elena said pulling away from Damon, Damon groaned at the lack of contact.

"Elena, baby everything is going to be okay. Your mom and I we will help you, both of you." Grayson said extending his hand down to Damon to help him up. "You are like my son Damon, I love you. You are welcome to stay here until your Dad is better okay?" the warm words hit Damon's heart, he could feel tears coming to his eyes again, frustrated he pushed the tears away.

Damon nodded and shook Grayson's hand, Grayson just laughed and pulled the teen into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

Elena smiled from the ground, Damon turned around and helped her up.

"Now you kids should get to bed, there's school tomorrow. Damon I will phone your Dad and tell him you're staying here tonight, we can all tell him about the baby tomorrow together." Grayson said as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay." Damon finally said.

"Damon, its okay for you to sleep in Elena's room still but no funny business okay?" Grayson said flipping the channel on the TV to Street Cars.

Damon gulped, "Yes sir." He said as him and Elena went up stairs.

After they both showered and got into their pajamas, they lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling together, neither one knowing what to say.

"Elena?" Damon finally spoke.

"Yes?" Elena stammered.

"I'm sorry." He said he felt so guilty for getting her in this mess.

"You heard my dad Damey, it takes two to tango, its as much my fault as it is yours, and you heard my mom and dad, they will help us." Elena smiled weakly.

"I know, I just…" Damon didn't know what to say, he ran his hand through his wild raven hair.

"Damon, why did you never tell me about your Dad?" Elena said changing the subject.

"I…" Damon's words got caught in his throat.

"You know I am and will always be there for you right?" Elena said pushing up on the bed, so she was facing him.

"I know, its just… not something I really wanted anyone to know." Damon said full of shame.

"Don't… Don't be embarrassed by this, he is your Dad, he is supposed to love you." Elena said gently stroking his cheek.

"He… He wasn't always like this. Before Mom died, before Zach. He used to be a good Dad." Damon said chewing his lip.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"After Uncle Zach died, Dad started drinking a lot, when he's not at work he's drunk. I thought that it was just grief, but soon he started just hitting me for fun. Only me, he doesn't touch Stef. He said that Stefan is good, Stefan is pure. I am tainted and useless." Damon bit back tears.

Elena gasped, "God, Damon you're not useless, or tainted, why would he say things like that!?" Elena nearly yelled.

"Because I look like her Elena." Damon felt the tears, "Because I look like my mom. He hates me because he loved her and still does, and I am a walking reminder that she is dead." He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Elena felt her own tears, "Damon that's horrible, its not your fault that you inherited your mothers looks."

"I know that, and so does he, but he's sick Elena. He needs help." Damon said his voice breaking. "How am I supposed to be a father to our baby Elena? When the only father I have known hates his own son?"

"Damon, you are nothing like your father, you are pure, you are loving." Elena said grabbing a hold of his hand and placing it on her rounded abdomen, Damon gasped his eyes wide. He looked deep in her chocolate orbs, drowning in them. For once his life felt as if it had purpose.

"I promise you, I will never leave you. Either of you." He said pulling her PJ top up and placing a loving his on the little bump.

Elena cried at the gesture, 'How can I love this man even more than I already do.' She thought.

"I know that we are young, but I promise you that no matter what, I will fight for you and for our baby Elena. I will be the man you need me to be." He said pulling her close to him. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"and I love you." Elena sighed as sleep took her.

"Goodnight my love," Damon mumbled as he placed his hand to her belly again and gently stroked it, he could swear he felt the baby moving.

The next morning Damon was up before Elena, he checked his phone for the time. 5:30.

'Shit' he thought as he rubbed his face. He noticed that he had missed alerts.

Stefan – bro where are you? Dad is pissed?

Stefan – Damon? Jesus man are you okay? Where are you?

Stefan – okay Gilberts called I guess your bunking at Elena's?

Stefan – Damon what is going on why wont you answer me?

Damon groaned yesterday had felt like a bad dream, but when he glanced down at Elena's sleeping form he knew that it hadn't been. Her perfect body lay there with a slightly rounded bump where his son lay nuzzled inside.

He got up from bed and slipped on his t shirt, there was no way he was getting back to sleep. His stomach growled, remembering he missed supper the night before, Damon headed down to the kitchen.

After retrieving a bowl of cereal Damon sat down at the table, pondering how the conversation with his dad will go.

"You look deep in thought son." Grayson's voice broke the silence.

Damon jumped, "God, Mr. G you scared the crap out of me." He said his heart pounding.

"Sorry, I heard you get up, I thought I'd check to see if you were okay." Grayson said adjusting the belt on his bed robe.

"Yeah, I'm good, just hungry. Didn't exactly eat supper last night, with everything going on..." Damon said stirring the Rice Krispies in his bowl.

"Makes sense, hey you know that you can tell me anything right?" Grayson said, the same thing that Elena said the night prior.

"Yeah, I know." Damon swallowed.

"If your Dad is hurting you Damon, you need to tell someone because its not going to get better." Grayson sympathized, putting his hand on the boys shoulder, and squeezing softly.

"I know." Damon looking down to his cereal, watching the little pieces float in their milky bath.

"Daddy Gilbert?" Damon said his blue eyes meeting equally blue eyes.

"Yes son?" Grayson smiled.

"Will you talk to my Dad for me? Can you help him?" Damon stammered.

"I can try Damon, but sometimes people don't want help son, and if that's the case you can come and live here." Grayson nodded.

"Thank you." Damon said quietly. "I… I um I'm going to take Elena up some breakfast and get ready for school now, thanks for the talk." Damon said as he got up from the table and got Elena a glass of orange juice and some cereal, putting it on a tray to carry it up stairs.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter Damon, I know a lot of guys your age would leave if they got news like you did." Grayson commented.

"I will never leave Elena, she means too much to me, she is my life." Damon said seriously as he headed upstairs.

Grayson just smiled, realizing that what Damon and Elena share is more than just a high school fling but they are truly soul mates.


End file.
